Rambut
by Uzu-AI
Summary: Sasuke, pemuda yang duduk dibelakangku tiba-tiba mengatakan kalimat sakral yang paling tidak kusangka keluar dari mulutnya itu, "Sekali-kali cobalah ikat rambutmu." / "Memangnya apa bagusnya mengikat rambut." Gumamku kesal. "Apa dia lebih suka perempuan dengan ikatan rambut?"/Tidak lebih tentang permintaan egois Sasuke dan betapa gilanya Sakura saat mengetahui alasan dibalik itu.


R **ambut**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

.

.

"Sekali-kali cobalah ikat rambutmu."

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia mendadak mengatakan hal itu padaku?

Apakah itu semacam perintah?

Permintaan khusus?

Atau karena dia memang risih melihat rambutku yang memang tidak pernah ku ikat semenjak kelas 1. Hei, tidakkah dia lihat kalau rambutku itu hanya sebahu. Itu tidak akan serisih yang ia pikirkan, 'kan?

"Kenapa sih," gerutuku. Kulihat ia masih mempertahankan tatapannya pada rambutku dengan serius.

Ah, dia itu…

Seketika ku putar kepalaku menghadap ke depan. Berusaha mengabaikan permintaannya itu.

Dasar bodoh.

Kulirik beberapa temanku yang menggunakan model ikatan _ponytail_ pada rambut mereka.

Sambil mendengus. "Memangnya apa bagusnya mengikat rambut." Gumamku kesal. "Apa dia lebih suka perempuan dengan ikatan rambut?" dengan sengaja ku majukan kursiku agar menjauh dari meja tempat duduknya.

Saat itu waktunya istirahat. Teman sebangkuku sedang keluar menuju kantin, begitu pula teman sebangkunya. Aku lebih suka membawa makanan dan memakannya di kelas, dan kebetulan sekali, anak laki-laki yang duduk di belakangku itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Untuk beberapa hal, kami memang memiliki banyak persamaan. Dan kurasa itulah yang membuat kami menjadi dekat, sangat dekat hanya untuk setengah tahun.

Kami memang baru kali ini berada di satu kelas. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Sejauh yang kuingat, dulu aku hanya berkesempatan bicara padanya satu kali. Hanya satu kali. Itupun karena seorang guru menyuruhku memberi catatan tugas padanya.

Dan aku bisa gila jika mengingat pada saat itu aku harus berdiam diri dikelas hanya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Oh, terima kasih, ya."

Itulah jawabannya. Dan ia langsung melesat ke kelas.

Semenjak saat itu, satu-satunya keinginanku adalah bisa satu sekelas dengannya. Setidaknya aku tidak akan menyesali apapun.

"Hei, dengar tidak?"

Bahkan sampai saat ini, aku sangat menikmati masa indah di sekolah.

"Hei, Sakura."

Tentu saja dengan dirinya yang akhirnya bukan hanya mengucapkan 'oh, terima kasih, ya' padaku.

"Sakura."

Kuputar kepalaku kebelakang hingga kutemukan wajahnya yang memasang tampang bosan itu. "Apa Sasuke?"

Entah kenapa wajahnya mendadak menyebalkan. "Sudah kubilang, kenapa tidak kau ikat saja rambutmu itu?"

Kumanyunkan bibirku dengan sengaja, setidaknya agar dia tahu kalau aku sedang kesal dengan permintaan 'tak beralasannnya itu. Tapi anehnya, kenapa ia malah ikutan memanyunkan bibirnya kepadaku? Apa ia pikir aku sedang menantangnya untuk kontes 'siapa yang paling manyun bibirnya?'

Tsk.

Biarlah dia dengan permintaan egoisnya itu.

Kupalingkan lagi wajahku,

-namun tangannya menghalangi niatku untuk menghindari tatapannya.

"Ayolah,.."

Hei, kenapa ia malah memaksa begini?

Apa sebegitu pentingnya 'kah melihatku mengikat rambutku?

Satu tangannya lagi terulur kedepan. Menunjukkan sesuatu yang di telapak tangannya padaku. "Nah, pakailah." katanya.

Oke, sejak kapan pengikat rambut dengan nuansa pink itu berada ditangannya? Atau dia memang sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak lama? Maksudku, apa dia sudah lama ingin menyuruhku untuk mengikat rambuku?

Astaga.

Seseorang tolong nasihati maniak rambut ini.

Pada akhirnya kuturuti permintaannya. Err bukannya aku sudah gak kesal ya, tapi aku hanya penasaran dengan alasan dibalik semua itu. Jadi,...ya...gitu... .

Kuraih dengan cepat pengikat rambut itu dari tangannya. Kurasa ujung jariku sedikit menyentuh telapak tangnnya, dan aku berani bersumpah kalau tadi aku melihat ada semburat merah di pipinya.

 **Blush.**

Dengan cepat kupalingkan wajahku. Aah, sial. Apa dia malihatnya? Dia tidak melihat wajahku memerah 'kan? Ya 'kan?

Dengan sedikit perasaan gugup, ku ikat rambutku dengan pengikat rambut darinya. Hei, tidakkah aku memikirkan sesuatu tentang itu? Apa dia baru saja memberiku hadiah?

 **Blush.**

Oh, tuhan.

Jangan bilang kalau itu benar, atau aku tidak akan masuk sekolah selama seminggu.

"S-sudah." Tsk! Kenapa bicaraku jadi gugup?! "Kau puas?" Hei! Kenapa ku lontarkan pertanyaan ambigu itu padanya?! Arrggh!

"Kau terlihat lebih bagus seperti itu."

Tunggu. Apa?!

"Jadi, jangan pernah biarkan rambutmu terurai lagi, ya?"

Mataku melebar.

A-apaan itu? Kenapa kalimatnya terdengar begitu...r-ro-romannnn-tis?

Dengan susah payah kutelan ludah. "B-baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu..." Haloo Haruno Sakuraaa, apa kau baru saja mengikuti alur romantis yang mendadak dia ciptakan dengan menjawab seperti itu?

Hening.

Sudah 5 menit. Sepertinya ada yang terasa canggung disini begitu kurasa atmosfir sekitar menjadi tegang.

"A-ano, S-sasuke," panggilku sedikit membisik tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya. Saat ini posisiku masih membelakanginya. Syukur karena dia tidak akan melihat wajah yang sudah seperti tomat matang ini.

"Hn?" jawabnya. Oke, tidak apa. Tidak apa kalau dia hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf seperti itu.

"Apa pengikat rambut ini-"

"Untukmu."

Heh?

"Ambil saja, itu untukmu." katanya lagi.

A-aaa...

Astaga Astaga ASTAGA!

Pemuda itu benar-benar niat menyusun rencana ini!

Aaah, sepertinya aku tidak akan masuk selama sebulan..

.

 **END**

.

.

 **A/N** : Cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata sang author /Cieeeee/ ehem, yah walau ada beberapa bagian yang ditambah. Author lagi berusaha nyari ide untuk melanjutkan fic lama tapi malah kepikiran untuk menulis cerita lain. Nah salahkan foto yang penuh nostalgia yang mendadak timbul di beranda. Oiya, apa ada dari kalian (kalau ada yg baca) yang baru masuk kuliah tahun ini? Eheheh kalau ada berarti kita seusia~ Okay then, mind to review, minna?


End file.
